


The club

by now_a_malec_writer



Series: The Spoony Trilogy [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of nicknames, Alec Flirts, Alec goes to the club, Alec tries something, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_a_malec_writer/pseuds/now_a_malec_writer
Summary: Alec Lightwood loses a bet to his siblings and now he has to go to a gay club for the first time.He hates it.Until the moment he sees Golden Eyes on the dancefloor and now... Well, everything is suddenly a bit more interesting.This is part of a series of three stories that my dear friend Sabrina called "The spoony Trilogy".Enjoy!(find me on IG: @now_a_malec_writer)





	1. Can we consider a calculator an app?

“I can’t believe I let you do this”.   
“Pffff. Please. I’m the best brother in the world. In. The. World. Admit that.”  
“Never. Because you’re not. Can’t we just… Go home? I’ll try Tinder or whatever the app I should use, I promise. I swear. But can we just go?”  
“We are going. Going in. Stop whining. That’s not sexy. I need you to be sexy. Can you do that?”  
“No.”  
“Alec. I swear I’m gonna punch you. Cooperate, would you? I research this place. Carefully. It’s a nice place. A lot of hot guys come here, I saw pictures. I don’t think you will be disappointed.”  
“Jace. Why? Why are you torturing me like this? Don’t you love me? Is that your way to say that to me?”  
“Alec, you’re such a drama queen. Shut up. This is a nice club. A nice gay club. How long are you out now? Three years? Five decades?”  
“Six months.”  
“Same thing. Six months. And how many dates you had so far?”  
“...”  
“Exactly my point. You need to put your… you know, to work and...”  
“JACE!”  
“What? Alec! I’m here to help. There’s no point in getting out of the closet to be in the sofa forever, waiting. That’s not how things work. You need to be… out there. Flirting. Showing those arms or whatever guys like. So tonight, yes, gay club it is. Now shut up, or you will scare the guys away. We’re about to go in”.   
“Please, God, if you exist, please, kill me now.”

Nothing happened. 

Jace and Alec were inside the club. Alec felt like he was being assaulted, to be honest. There’s smoke, loud music, obviously, and an insane amount of guys. Really really hot ones. Oh, so here is where you find them. Hmmm, good to know. 

Ok, maybe he was amazed. And excited now. And smiling a little. Jace gave him a quick look and was happy already. 

It was all Izzy’s plan. (Who’s surprised?) Alec came out to their parents a few months ago, so she expected to see some action happening in her brother’s life the next day. Because Jace and herself knew it for sooooo long, c’mon. But Alec was… “keeping to himself”. And he hated attention. He didn’t flirt. When the Starbucks guy winked at him once, he actually asked if there was something wrong with the guy’s eye. Izzy, being such a smart person, realized Alec needed some encouragement in the love-sex-show others I’m alive- department. 

Alec just thought the whole thing was ridiculous. He was fine like this. He was taking his time. 

Ok, he was taking his time for years now. But whatever. 

One afternoon, they were in this little coffee shop (Alec avoided Starbucks now). Izzy made a bet. “Go over there and talk to that guy who’s looking at you. If you don't succeed in the task, that includes getting his number or asking him out or something, you will have to let Jace take you out.”

So he tried. He went closer to the guy, his target. 

“Hmmm. Hi. Hello. Hi. I’m Alec. I see that you like coffee.”

The guy was looking at him not very impressed. He was reading something on his phone when Alec approached him. 

“Hey. I’m Raul, nice to meet you”.

Alec was just staring at the guy. Because that’s not creepy at all. 

“Oh, you have a phone. I have one too.”

Oh, GOD. ALEC! What are you doing? Can you please not be the most boring person ever?

But the guy tried to give him a chance (he was a good soul and Alec was hot, so…):

“Yeah. I do. Any favorite apps?”

Apps? Hmm. His contact list could be considered an app, no? And what about the calculator that came with the phone? Oh. He got one.

“I have an app to check the weather, that’s useful”. 

Nope. Raul was definitely not impressed. After another few painful minutes, Alec was back. 

“Crap. We will hit the club, I guess”. He was so defeated. But Izzy was cheering already. 

“That’s the spirit. And in the club you don’t even have to talk, it will be perfect”. 

Wow, Izzy, slow down on your encouragement, please. It’s too much. EYE ROLL.


	2. Tall and Yummy

Alec, you can do this. You just have to bare until it’s time to leave. Because nothing will happen anyway.  
“We should get something to drink”, Alec said.  
“Good idea, buddy. Let’s go!”

They were at the bar after a while, because the place was a bit crowded.  
“What do you want?”, Jace asked him. “Beer, I think”.  
Jace agreed and asked for a beer for himself and a martini for Alec.  
“What did I just told you, Jace?”  
“This is a night to try new things, right? So forget beer. Martini for you. End of discussion.”  
They managed to find a place at the bar while they were waiting.  
“Anyone interesting?”  
“Jace, we’re here for 5 minutes, I don’t think we…”  
And then a guy approached them.  
Correction. Approached Jace.

Alec was waiting for this because he knew how gorgeous Jace was. See, nothing will happen indeed. He decided to just drink that night. It would be fine.

Jace, on the other hand, seemed a bit alarmed with the guy who tried to caress his cheeks. Alec was trying to hold a laugher, while Jace tried to explain, politely, that he had a girlfriend. The guy whispered something on Jace’s ear and went away.  
“What did he say to you?”  
“That if I change my mind I should come to him first”.

Alec was laughing loud now.

Their drinks were ready. They made a toast. Alec hated the martini thing, but he was drinking it. He had his back leaning against the bar, facing the packed dancefloor.

 

*

 

Magnus was bored. He was at his favorite club, yes, but really. He kinda knew everyone. He kinda tasted everyone as well. Maybe he should find a new place and...

Wait. Wait. Wait. Who’s that? He never saw that guy before, he was sure of it. He would remember the… height. *wink*

Tall and yummy. Hmmm hmmm. Wait. Tall and Yummy is talking to Irrelevant Blonde Guy next to him. Are they together? Tall and Yummy just went closer to say something to Irrelevant Blonde Guy, who laughed, throwing his head back. But Magnus wasn’t seeing any contact that could indicate something more. Maybe they were just friends. Gay friends. He tried that himself and didn’t work, but maybe other people were more talented in the art of not falling in love. Whatever. Back to Tall and Yummy.

He was looking at the dance floor. Maybe it’s time for Magnus to get out of the sad corner he was in and make a great entrance to the party in front of him after all.

 

*

 

Alec was talking to Jace, making fun of how many guys hit on him already. Alec was actually having fun since it was always nice to make fun of Jace, whatever the situation.

He was at his second (third?) martini buy now. And then he saw… what was that? This golden glimpse at the dance floor. There was this… fog everywhere, he couldn’t see clearly. He was looking for that glow again. Oh, there it was. He was looking right at it. It reminded him of one of those documentaries where the lion or the panther (u know) is in the middle of the tall grass, watching, stalking its clueless prey. Like a hunt was about to start. And he felt he was about to be eaten alive. He had a funny feeling about it.

He choked on his drink because of that thought. But he never looked away from the golden light. Until...

“Alec, are you alright?”  
“Hmm? Uhum, sure. Yeah. This stuff is kinda strong”, he said pointing to his drink.  
“So go easy, buddy. I gotta go to the bathroom for a minute, be right back”, Jace said and started moving away.

 

*

 

Irrelevant Blonde Guy was leaving. It was Magnus’ chance. He was dancing at the dance floor, putting his dance talents on full display. He was crossing the space the best he could. He was more visible to Tall and Yummy now. Damn. Yummy was not enough to describe the man. Magnus could definitely eat him. In so many different ways. Uh, can he climb that now?

So, he made a movement with his hand, asking Tall and Yummy to get closer. Tall and Yummy seemed a bit confused, he looked around. Then he was looking at Magnus’ again, his index finger pointing to his own chest. “Me?”, he asked.

Tall and Not So Smart.

Magnus just nodded. Yes, Yummy, come here. Let’s see your goods, I mean, your good dance moves.

Magnus, behave.

So Tall and Yummy was now moving. He placed his empty glass on the bar, took a deep breath (what?) and went into Magnus’ direction.

Magnus was curious for real at this point.

Tall and Yummy was now standing in front of Magnus. The dance floor was really crowded and someone bumped into Tall and Yummy, who stumble and ended up putting his hand on Magnus’ chest for support. Tall and Yummy seemed alarmed, since Magnus' chest was in full display, giving him clear access, skin on skin.

Tall and Yummy was about to die.

“I… I… I’m so..”, he tried to say, still with his hand on Magnus’.

Magnus just placed his index finger in front of Tall and Yummy’s mouth. And he shook his head. “No words, honey”.

 

*

 

No one called Alec “honey” before.

And why that man’s chest had to be so good to touch? Alec was imagining other good places to put his hands on. His head was like this at that point: “OMG, I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die for sure. I hate this place”.

Hate. Right.


	3. Hand in hand

Alec remembered to stop touching the man. Ufff, brain activity, finally. 

Magnus grabbed the guy’s hand (the one that was missing Magnys’ warmth already). Suddenly Magnus turned around and started walking, to get them further into the dance floor. Dragging Tall and Yummy with him. 

They were TRYING to walk. Alec was holding Golden Eyes’ (!) hand and it was nice. Nicer than he expected, to be honest. 

Suddenly they stopped. Golden Eyes was now facing him. The man was beautiful. But not like, regular beautiful. He was wearing makeup and that black thing Izzy uses in her eyes to pop them up a bit. It was working. He seemed... exotic? But again, not ordinary exotic. Not obvious exotic. He was like a puzzle, maybe. Alec wanted to find all the missing pieces right now. Maybe lick some of them. 

Rihanna was now playing, and Golden Eyes was smiling immediately. He was singing along. “Don’t stop the music”. Golden Eyes was moving now. Since they were really close to each other, Alec could feel the man’s hips working on him. He could agree with the singer, please, never stop this freaking music. 

Alec was smiling unwantedly. Golden Eyes noticed. He seemed to like it. His hips definitely were showing some... excitement towards Alec. 

“Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't “

Alec was standing still, admiring Golden Eyes. 

The chorus came:

“I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music”

People were jumping around them. Golden Eyes as well. Alec didn't know what was happening, but suddenly he followed, hands in the air. Everybody was singing and the energy was something you could almost touch (not just the energy, to be honest). Alec felt good. 

Maybe he didn’t HATE the club after all. 

The music continued:

“Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face”

Alec was a bit (right, just a bit, ok) drunk now, but he placed his hand on Golden Eyes’ hips. The place was sooo crowded, he was so close to Golden Eyes now that maybe the gods had good plans after all. He was obeying the lyrics, practicality glued to the beautiful man in front of him. Chest to chest and face to face. Golden Eyes seemed impressed. He placed his hands on Alec’s sides. Alec was staring at those eyes. 

He licked his lips. Golden Eyes saw that. 

The chorus was back: 

“I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play”

Alec did what he thought could only be justified by the amount of alcohol running on his body now. Or maybe he was just turned on. Because he wanted to devour the guy. He bent a little and kissed him, all in one very intentional move. 

His tongue was licking the other’s guy lips, who moaned (not that Alec could hear anything) and allowed entrance. It was all warm, all hot, all too good. Alec brought their bodies closer, always closer. He was rubbing himself all over Golden Eyes. 

*

Uhhh, Tall and Yummy was Tall and Naughty now. They were kissing, a lot of bodies around them, but that seemed to not affected them a bit. They were tasting each other now. Tall and Yummy (and Naughty) placed his hands on Magnus’ neck, caressing him. He needed to feel the man, the hotness of the skin against his. Magnus, who had his hands on Tall and Yummy sides, went a little lower and reached for the hem of his shirt. Half a second later, his hands were touching what it seemed to be abs carved in stone. Oh, what a happy day. 

Tall and Abs reacted immediately to that, kissing deeper, sucking Magnus’ tongue, grabbing Magnus’ a bit harder. He left one of the hands that were on Magnus’ neck and went south. He grabbed the man’s ass. Oh, this just made Tall and Yummy react a bit himself, again, Magnus felt it. 

Tall and Surprising. 

Uhhh, Magnus, this is good. That guy is good. Tall and Talented. This is your favorite club for the rest of your life. 

They were now shamelessly grabbing each other in the middle of the crowd, stopping the kissing occasionally to catch their breaths. They were starving for each other, reaching any places they could. 

Rihanna was gone now, Magnus didn’t know for how many songs they were doing this already. He stopped, which gave life to Tall and UNhappy. He quickly grabbed Tall’s hand and walked out of the dance floor, to the dark corner he was at the beginning of the night. He placed Tall and Starving against the wall. And they continued. Tall and Yummy detached himself from the wall, placing Magnus there instead. He was working on the man’s neck, biting and licking top to bottom, sucking his earlobe, while his hips were brushing against Magnus’. 

If you could ask Alec if he ever kissed someone like that before, the answer would be NO.  
If you could ask Alec if he ever danced with someone like that before, the answer would be NO.  
If you could ask Alec if he ever rubbed himself against someone like that before, the answer would be NO. 

If you could ask Alec if he was liking this, well… HE LOVED IT. WHY DID HE WAIT THAT LONG TO DO THIS?

(Honestly, it should be playing Brit’s “Gimme more” RIGHT NOW, but ok.)

Alec was all over the guy. They were eating each other’s faces now. Encouraged by the combination of martini + dark corner + horniness, Alec undid the only two buttons that man’s shirt presented and officially had full access to the man’s chest. He was caressing the man’s nipples while they were kissing (can you believe that? Because I’m narrating this and I can’t!), gentle, teasing, like he could control the man by now and press all the right buttons, all the right spots and dismantle him with his touch. He was craving for this. For touch. For those flames that he was sure were absorbing them both.

ALEC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IS THIS REAL LIFE? WAS THAT OK?

Well, he couldn’t answer any of that. He was not only busy, he was in trance, acting instinctively upon his own desires, freely for once since… ever? So, yeah, he was enjoying this way too much. 

But he really didn’t know how he was doing all that, except that Golden Eyes was moaning loud now, Alec could listen to that. He was proud, he was savoring this and giving this other man pleasure at the same time. Wasn’t that blissful and beautiful and hot as f...?

Is that what “going to the club” meant? Because if it was, oh boy, he needed to “go to the club” every day from now on. 

Wait. Golden Eyes stopped kissing him (and doing the other great thing with his hip at the same time).

What? Why? Why? 

Why?

Golden Eyes breathed, resting his head on the wall behind himself. 

“I won’t last long like this. Wanna get out of here?”, Golden Eyes said in Alec’s ear a few minutes later.

OMG, was the guy asking Alec to do what he was hoping to do for the past 8 (18? He wasn’t counting) songs?

YES. 

YES PLEASE LET’S GO RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DIE YES. 

(I mean, Alec was so drunk that he would’ve said yes if the guy just offered him to buy a Big Mac at this point. And he wasn't sure what he was actually able to do with Golden Eyes once they were out of that intoxicating place. But he'll to that, why not.)

Alec nodded his head. He grabbed the man’s hand and headed to the bar, he had to pay and… OH. Jace. 

He forgot about Jace. 

He was walking hand in hand with Golden Eyes. They were near the bar now. “Wait a minute, I’ll be right back”, he whispered in the man’s ear. And Magnus now remembered too. “Oh. Irrelevant Blonde Guy. Right”. “What did you say?”, Alec asked. “Nothing. I’ll wait here.”

Alec nodded again and went to Jace, who was pissed by now. 

“There you are! I thought you were gone by now, an… What happened to you? And your hair? And your clothes, why are they all…”. He was interrupted by Alec, who just pointed to Golden Eyes buttoning his own shirt nearby. He waved at Jace. Jace waved back. 

He got it. 

“oh. Oh. OH. Oh My FREAKING LORD, ALEC, YOU DOG!”

Alec didn't have time for that. 

“Shut up, Jace. I’m… I guess I’m leaving with...”  
Wait. What was Golden Eyes’ name again?  
He had no idea. 

“You hooked up with someone and you don’t even know his name? Oh, I can’t be more proud, honestly”, Jace said, putting his hand near his heart.  
Eye roll. 

“It’s not like that, Jace”.  
No? Really? How could you know that?

“Yeah, I don’t know… I don’t know his name. Yet. But I’m more than willing to find out”, Alec said, winking at Jace and patting his back. 

If you don’t risk in life, you will never know, right?

He went to Magnus. 

Tall and Yummy and Golden Eyes left together, hand in hand. Tall and Yummy was definitely smiling. 

Jace was alone in the club. Alec left him his bill to pay. The first guy who hit on Jace was back:

“I see you’re alone now. Wanna give it a try?”, and he winked seductively at Irrelevant Blonde Guy.

Jace sighed. “I am the best brother in the world, I swear”. 

 


End file.
